The present invention pertains to an improved automatic signal acquisition means for a phase locked loop with anti-sideband lock protection. In acquisition means, such as that described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,768,030, entitled "Automatic Signal Acquisition Means For Phase Lock Loop With Anti-Sideband Lock Protection", issued Oct. 23, 1973 and assigned to the same assignee, utilizing a differentiating network and/or an integrating network to provide a phase shift and a DC term for generation of a control signal, the bandwidth of the acquisition means is relatively narrow and, consequently, the receiver sensitivity is substantially improved.